Main Story Draft
1503, August – Earth has been declared war on as a group of Earthlings attacked a neighboring world. To prevent this conflict, Rune send the NLC and the others *'1503, August' – The NLC are introduced to Akira, Lilith, Eve, and Adam who have ransacked the world for a singular artifact of Existence. *'1503, August' – Leohart recognizes the artifact in their lore, and inform the rest that a similar object is present on Cecleron. *'1503, September' – The NLC arrive on Cecleron to retrieve the artifact, only to find that it is buried several miles under the ground, and impossible to teleport into. Leohart also finds his magic to no effect, indicating a field was put in the chambers by an incredibly powerful being. Upon venturing in the chambers, they encounter various absurdly powerful monsters, protectors of the artifact. After coming to the main chamber housing the artifact, the group are ambushed by an Extremely powerful Dragon, one so powerful it very nearly wipes out the party, known as Eris, of which Akira and his gang appear and defeat the beast and take the artifact right from under their noses. *'1503 September' – Returning from Defeat, the next month is spent figuring out where the final artifact is. (This is where casual RP and Character deving can take place as well as more training.) *'1503 October '– The NLC discover the location of the 3rd artifact and find that it’s in fact on Earth. After weeks exploring the desert to find the entrance, they eventually come across it and venture in. Within this chamber, like the last one, they come across even stronger monsters. This time prepared they work their way through and defeat Omega Weapon, guardian of the 3rd. Now with an artifact in hand, they are ambushed by Akira, who fights them for the artifact. Auron Dies. *'1503 November' – NLC search for the 4th artifact, training, character deving. *'1503 December '– Continuing to search for the 4th, Eve Deus breaks into the local where the where the 3rd is being held. The one stationed there fights her. Training continues. *'1504 January' – The 4th artifact is discoverd to be present on a world in the vast reaches of the universe. With the distance being so great, Leohart's teleportation spell fails to bring them there, so they travel by space craft. *'1504 February' – Taking a month to reach the world, they finally land and head for the chambers. From previous experience within the chambers, Leohart and Kisuke can now tell where they are located as they have learned to look for the spell signatures of the chambers. Within the chambers, the group encounter various creatures, eventually fighting a being of the likes they have never seen. Enter, Atherion. *'15XX '– The NLC arrive in the Existential Seed's chamber, Kisuke standing before them. Before they can act, he places the final Idol on the pedestal. The Seed cracks, enormous wings spreading out. Erebonius has awakened. May the final battle begin. Gallery b66c68f34f0caded4ad501867ca1960b.jpg|Eris, King of Dragons, Guardian of the 2nd FfXIV-weapon.jpg|Omega Weapon, guardian of the 3rd. Gogmagog_Concept.jpg|Atherion, Guardian of the 4th. Orphanus_Form1_FFXIII.png|Vafer, the Final Guardian